


sanctuary

by diorshyuck



Category: EXOL, Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, Nctzen, reveluv - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Badboy!Mark, College AU, Fluff, M/M, bookstore, romanticsadbestfriend!donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorshyuck/pseuds/diorshyuck
Summary: not anyone, you're the onemore than fun, you're the sanctuarycause what you want is what i want, sinceritysouls that dream alone lie awakeill give you something so real





	sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt edited or revised or anything so if it seems messy thats bc me and markhyuck r messy so just read it and be nice uwu

Donghyuck was awoken by the sound of his old, rickety window being forced open, causing an awful screeching sound to echo around his room. Knowing exactly who the intruder was, Hyuck sighed and refused to move from his spot, in the hopes the person would just leave. Alas, it seemed as if the uninvited guest was purposely trying to annoy him because as soon as his ears stopped ringing from the loud window, the person hit the floor so hard hyuck was sure there would be a crack. Sighing very loudly the sleepy boy yanked his covers away from his legs and rolled over, only to be greeted by his best friend grinning sheeplishly. He looks to the clock, 2:36 am. He knows why mark is here right now, and he isa little pissed and kinda disappointed, but he doesnt think he will ever tell mark that. No matter how gross hyuck feels about being mark’s weird booty call, if you could even call it that, he can’t stop the tingles that shoot through up his spine and right into his heart when he looks at the disheveled, awkward boy standing in front of him. Hyuck sighs and holds out his hand to the mess of a person before him, and pulls him to sit on the edge of the bed. Mark sits on the toilet thumbing the hem of his t-shirt while hyuck gets him a some water and advil. This is a weekly occurrence now, but as many times he has been there for mark on nights like these, the things that are said and done always seem to be forgotten. Hyuck wants to bring it up, but everytime he does mark would just get angry and start yelling and then hyuck would yell back, the argument only ending when mark stormed out, leaving donghyuck hurt and angry.  
  
As mark looks around at the familiar room hes in, he starts to think about the first time he snuck into his friends room, and the argument that followed. He would never tell hyuck, but mark does remember, he remembers everything, but he acts as if he doesn’t because it’s just so confusing. Hyuck would do all of this for him; clean him up, take care of him when he’s drunk and upset, hold him when mark said he felt unloved, kiss him whenever mark asked, let mark rant for hours about his problems, help mark study for the classes he was flunking, and yet, hyuck never expected anything in return. Donghyuck never asked mark to explain why he did the things he did, and would never act strangely the next day at school. Mark knew he was in the wrong, he was leading hyuck on and on and on, but he didn’t mean to. The things he said to hyuck in the privacy of this room were always true, but what confused him was the way he felt when donghyuck was kissing him. I mean, mark has kissed boys before on dares and shit, but he’s never felt feelings for one. Mark has always liked girls, he knows himself enough to know he’s straight, right? But, that’s where the problem lies. If it were any other guy he could confidently say that no feelings were involved. However, when it came to hyuck, he could never come to a conclusion. On one hand he would tell himself he was straight, but on the other he knew that wasnt the entire truth. That is why mark is here tonight, he wants to finally give donghyuck the explanation he deserves, though he wishes he were brave enough to do this completely sober.  
  
Hyuck saunters back into the room with a glass of water and a bottle of advil and sits beside mark. Mark anxiously shakes his leg as hyuck opens the medicine bottle and hands him a couple to take. As mark takes the water from hyuck, hycu rises to close the window obnxiously loud, making them both wince. The smaller boy mutter a almost silent apology and goes to sit back in his place on his bed. Donghyuck waits for mark to speak and when he doesnt he looks up to see the troubled expression on mark’s face. Donghyuck frowns a little knowing that something must be bothering him, but not really sure how to approach it.  
Hyuck has always been this way with mark, and vice versa. They knew eachother better than any of their other friends. Deep down they both know thats why this whole situation has been making it so hard for them to even be alone together these days. Hyuck knows mark has shit going on, and mark knows hyuck is hurting.  
  
Finally getting uneasy by the silence he taps the marks leg as a way to initiate the conversation, however, mark just hangs his head into his hands rubbing his temples and sighs. Donghyuck cleared his throat, “are you ok?” Marks head remained in his hands, but he slowly lied back onto the bed beside hyuck. "you can tell me anything, you dont have to, but i am here." hyuck sighed out and thats when mark decided to just man up and tell him how he really feels.  
  
“I know you’re sick of this, and i am sorr-,” “Mark,” “No, Donghyuck, let me finish.”  
Hyuck lets out a shaky breath and nods for him to continue, mark has only ever called him by his full name once during a fight and they didnt talk for 2 months after that. “I have to tell you something really important to me, it was so unclear before but now i know. So, just shut the fuck up for five minutes and let me say this while i’m feeling bold. I think, i dont know,” mark groans as hyuck puts a hand on his shoulder and gives a light squeeze, “Hyuck , i-i think i have feelings for you , and i think i have for a while now. I never expected it to happen, i thought it was all just for fun, but when you first kissed me on johnny’s roof, i’ve felt different about you. i never understood what was happening and I would get so mad when you brought up what we were because i think i didn’t want it to be true, i mean, who wants to risk ruining their friendship because they think theyre gay. Fuck dude, i was being such a dick to you, and i hate myself for putting you through that and i understand if you dont feel the same, i wouldnt either. i know now though what i am and how you make me feel and, hyuck, im just- im so fucking in love with you, man. I just thought you deserved to know that it was all true, everything i said to you when you thought i was just shitfaced. All the kisses and hugs and all the sentimental shit, it was all real, and it all meant the world to me.” Mark looks down, this time thumbing hyuck’s comforter.  
“Mark, are you high? You’re not obligated to feel anything for me, okay?” Hyuck lets go of marks shoulder and leans his head back onto the headboard. As soon as the words lefts donghyucks lips mark snaps his head up to look at the boy for the first time since he arrived and he jerks hyucks hand back into his own, “No, no, hyuck, fuck dude. please listen to me. I just smoked enough to give me some balls, okay? I just thought it would help my nerves, obviously it isnt working just, please, my head is clear hyuck. It’s me bro, this is serious, i am not saying this just because i felt bad or whatever. I am telling you because in a perfect world we would be together, hyuck. I know i suck so fucking much, you honestly deserve way better, but i had to tell you. At this point, even if you didnt want to be with me, i would be okay as long as i get to keep knowing you. I would do anything for you. I seriously, seriously love you. I’m no angel, i know, and i would sell my soul for you to be happy.” Mark sees hyuck’s eyes filled with tears and feel himself being pulled into a hug by the tiny boy. Mark pulls him in even closer and hugs him with all the strength he could without crushing him. Hyuck pulls back and wipes away a stray tear giggling,  
“ I love you too, stupid. I always have, no matter what you do i will always love you. Obviously you're not an angel though, that's me.” Mark laughs and shoves hyucks shoulder. “But if i'm the angel does that make you god or heaven.” Mark groans as hyuck lets out this god awful witch laugh, but mark does have to smile on the inside at the attempted cuteness in the comment. Eventually the laughter dies down into nothing but the noise of hyucks fan, yet the silence is everything but quiet. Mark looks away from the glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling to see hyuck smiling at him with even brighter stars in his eyes. Unbeknownst to hyuck, mark begins to feel the same tingles from his spine into his heart as theyre staring into eachothers eyes. Mark trie to remain as still as possible as hyuck leans closer to him. Mark can smell hyucks strawberry scented shampoo and hes sent into a bliss hes never felt before. Hyuck leans over and pulls mark into him, as their lips mold together like they have so many times before, they both know it is different now. This kiss feels like listening to your favorite song, or baking cupcakes, or painting a portrait of a cute duck you saw in the pond on your walk home, or feels like finally lying down after being on your feet for hours. It feel like every single star twinkling in the sky. This kiss feels like finally finding refuge after being scared and alone for so long. Hyuck was like a beautiful butterfly, and Mark was the sanctuary. 


End file.
